


Shrinking

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Logic is determined to help Thomas grow up, but something seems to be happening to Morality





	Shrinking

He hadn’t really noticed it at first. He’d been too busy giving his advice to Thomas. Yes, this would be a big lifestyle change, but it was necessary in the long run. Morality just had to deal with it.

Thus when he noted that Morality seemed a bit smaller than normal as Prince described Thomas’s new diet, he’d just assumed it was the other side hunching in on himself and dismissed it.

So Logan had moved on to Thomas’s entertainment habits. This time when Morality reacted to the suggestion that Parks and Rec be cut out all together, he did notice that something definitely seemed a bit off. Morality almost seemed shorter? But that was impossible. He didn’t let his confusion show on his face, but he did vow to keep one eye on Morality as the lifestyle changes continued.

But then he got distracted by Anxiety asking him who the fanciful side was, and forgot to keep watching Morality for changes. By the time he turned back to Morality, the other had gotten noticeably shorter. He was a good head shorter in fact. Thomas hadn’t seemed to have noticed yet though.

Logan was unsure of what to do. Yes, this was concerning, but so was Thomas’s current lifestyle. Deciding to deal with one problem at a time, he pushed on. He could figure out Morality afterwards. Right now it was time to get Thomas into proper clothing. With that he turned his attention away from Morality.

That was…. a mistake.

Too focused on staring at Thomas now wearing a somehow less fashionable version of his look, he wasn’t looking at Morality as the other talked about how Thomas was giving up everything he loved. In fact, he didn’t look at Morality properly again till after Thomas had revealed that he wasn’t quite happy with his new lifestyle, when Logan turned to sake for his advice.

And that was when Logan realized how badly he had messed up. He had turned to Morality to ask him what they were doing wrong, but the words became stuck in his throat as he looked fully at at the other side, who now barely reached Logan’s waist in height.

“Morality?” He choked out, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses. “I- what happened?”

That caught the attention of the others, Anxiety and Prince who had been staring worriedly at Thomas, as well as Thomas himself, who had been gazing at the floor with a despondent expression.

Morality’s small form only shuffled, refusing to look at any of them.

“Did-did we do that?” Prince asked, looking bewildered.

“I don’t, I don’t know.” Logan replied bewildered, hating that he didn’t have all the answers. Or any answer for that matter. “Morality, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” the other side replied softly, his voice slightly higher in pitch than before. “You just keep worrying about Thomas, and making sure I’m not holding him back.”

With that he vanished, sinking back down into the mindscape. Logan’s heart sank with him. This was not good. He had made a terrible mistake.

There was silence for a long moment as everyone stared uneasily at each other. It was Anxiety that finally broke it.

“Well,” he said, “We’re screwed.”

For once Logan didn’t correct him for begin overly emotional. He was right. They were well and truly screwed.

He could only hope Morality would let him make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
